Umbral Blast
Overview Umbral Blast is the Warshade primary power set. Masters of the void, Warshades can manipulate dark energy, gravity and matter to blast and dominate their foes. The gravimetric nature of most Umbral Blast powers often slows the targets attack and movement speed. Power Tables Warshade The Umbral Blast powerset is the primary powerset for Warshades. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Powers The following are powers in the Umbral Blast powerset. Dark Detonation You hurl a blast of Dark Matter that violently explodes on impact, Damaging all foes near the target. All affected targets attack and movement speed are both slowed. Some foes may be knocked down. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Dark Extraction Defeated foes are ripe for the picking. A Warshade can extract the essence from a defeated villain and infuse it with Nictus energy. The extracted energy is an echo of the target’s life force, and although it is not sentient, the infused Nictus energy does give it a rudimentary spark of life. Eventually, the extracted entity will fade away into nothingness. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Dark Nova Kheldians are master of energy and matter. A Warshade can transform into a flying energy beast known as a Dark Nova. When you choose this power, you will have access to four very powerful ranged attacks that can only be used while in this form. You will not be able to use any other powers while in Dark nova form. Dark Nova can fly, has increased Accuracy, and improved Endurance Recovery but has no defense. The 4 powers in Nova form must each be enhanced separately from the form itself. They appear under the Pool Powers section, under Inherent. Fitness Power-Pool AutoPowers are not active during Nova form, so you do not get endurance modification from Stamina whilst in Nova Form or Flight Speed increase from Swift 104px|right }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Dark Nova Bolt A very quick, but low damage attack that lowers your target's attack and movement speed. This power is only available while in Dark Nova Form. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Dark Nova Blast A much more powerful, yet slower version of Dark Nova Bolt. Dark Nova Blast sends focused negative Nictus energy at a foe. This attack can knock down foes and will leave a targets' attack and movement speed slowed. This power is only available while in Dark Nova Form. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Dark Nova Emanation Sends bolts of Nictus dark energy to multiple targets at once within a cone area in front of the caster. Deals moderate negative energy damage to each affected foe and reduces their attack rate and movement speed. This power is only available in Dark Nova Form. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Dark Nova Detonation You hurl a blast of Dark Matter that violently explodes on impact, damaging all foes near the target. All affected targets' attack and movement speed are slowed. Some foes may be knocked down. This power is only available in Dark Nova Form. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Ebon Eye You can emit a beam of dark energy from your eyes, dealing moderate Negative Energy damage and slow your target's attack and movement speed. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Essence Drain You tap the primal forces of your Nictus power to create an Essence Draining conduit between a foe and yourself. This will transfer Hit Points from your enemy to you. Foes drained in this manner have their attack and movement speed reduced. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Gravimetric Snare You can hurl Gravimetric fibers to snare your foe. Gravimetric Snare can Immobilize a single target and crush him. The Target's attack rate and movement speed is also slowed, even if he resists the immobilization effect. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Gravitic Emanation Gravitic Emanation sends bolts of Nictus dark energy to multiple targets at once within a cone area in front of the caster. Gravitic Emanation deals only minor negative energy damage to each affected but knocks them back, leaves them disoriented and reduces their attack and movement speed. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Gravity Well Mastery over the forces of the gravity and dark matter allows you to capture a single foe and crush him in a Gravity Well. The target is Held helpless, while he is crushed by the massive gravimetric forces. The target’s attack rate and movement speed is also slowed, even if he resists the Hold effect. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Quasar You can explode in a tremendous blast of negative energy, sending nearby foes flying. The Quasar deals massive damage to all nearby foes, although the damage does vary. Affected foes will be knocked down and their attack and movement speed will be slowed. Activating this power leaves you drained of Endurance, and unable to recover any Endurance for a while. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Shadow Blast A much more powerful, yet slower version of Shadow Bolt. Shadow Blast sends focused Negative Nictus energy at a foe. This attack can knock down foes and will leave the targets attack and movement speed slowed. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Shadow Bolt A very quick, but low damage attack. Lowers your target's attack and movement speed. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Starless Step You can Teleport a single foe though a dark matter wormhole directly next to yourself. A successful hit must be made in order to Teleport the target, and some powerful foes cannot be Teleported. This power can be interrupted. }} }} }} }} }} }} Sunless Mire Sunless Mire can drain the essence of all nearby foes, thus increasing your own strength. Each affected foe will lose some Hit Points and add to your Damage and Accuracy. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Unchain Essence The Warshade can release the energy of a defeated foe and cause a massive Negative Energy explosion that can devastate any remaining foes. This power can only be activated by targeting a defeated foe. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} External Links * |Archetype=Warshade|Type=Offensive}} Category:Power sets